


Morning Rituals

by AChromatic331



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Original Work
Genre: Elf Sex, F/F, Fantasy, Friends to Lovers, Masturbation, Tieflings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-19 04:01:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29620281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AChromatic331/pseuds/AChromatic331
Summary: After a stressful set of days with her adventuring party in the city of Lilsluna, Aisling needs to take a moment to destress. As she wakes up on the way to a new island, she runs through her morning routines, only to be interrupted by fantasies about her best friend.
Kudos: 2





	Morning Rituals

As dawn cracked through the slats of the ship, Aisling roused from her slumber next to Tamar, feeling her cool skin pressed against her side. The night's sleep had helped tremendously after the stress of Lilsluna and her whole body felt so much more relaxed with the rest and the closeness of her friend, especially after their moment in the garden.... how close theyd felt... Aisling shook the thought from her head as her heart warmed. it was going to be a good day, she was ready for it this time.  


On the deck she checked Rttkr as they approached Illi Dorei by boat, and confident in their navigation she began to stretch as the sun warmed the brisk sea air, launching into a series of exercises to get her blood pumping. Sweat beaded her muscles as she worked through her routines, honing her body as she let her mind drift, unworried by the recent pressures of quests and eelfolk, instead turning to thoughts of home, of woods that stretched green on the hills, the possibility of adventure, the risk and reward, then to her old lovers, to kisses across her belly, to the love she felt,, and to the hot sensation of intertwined bodies. Fuck, she needed a moment, she thought, flushing, as her body began to burn red from the excercise and the thoughts that crept up. Glancing towards the horizon, she hoped everyone else would stay asleep a little longer as she snuck out to find a private place on the boat, settling into one of the holds below deck, where she sat herself on a towel draped over a barrel. Wasting no time she let her skirt and underwear fall to the floor, peeling them off her slick skin which dripped with sweat as her muscles ached.  


Already her groin was tense and flush, and as she spread her lips, they felt wet and sticky beneath her fingers, tender under her touch.  


As her fingers worked across her lips, brushing. her clit, she let her mind wander again, working her hand across her muscled torso to grasp her breast, and images beckoned to her of a face between her legs, a familiar lavender tiefling, glasses discarded, licking up and down her legs, pressing kisses across her legs. Aisling felt her body heat and tense in response to the fantasy. how she longed to press her pussy onto those lips, clasp those horns as her best friend licked her clean of the sweat and grool between her legs, how she wanted to tremble in orgasm as her thighs gripped the sides of Tamar's face.  


The fantasy was intense, and Aisling imagined the coolness of her friends' skin when they slept together, how close they felt, how much closer Aisling wanted to be. in a moment, as her fingers threaded in and out of her, Aisling was climaxing, her legs spasming as her body flooded with over joyous sensations. Then, her body still charged, she let herself slump back for a moment. How easily her friend’s image had brought her here. It felt good... she wondered what Tamar would think.  


After some time, Aisling brought herself back up, standing, and grabbed a fresh set of clothes, then her armor as she tiptoed back to the deck, still mostly naked. There, she took the last of her clothes off and asked Rttkr to stop for a moment as she took a brief swim. In the salt water she felt clean, her rituals complete and leaving her refreshed. as she climbed back to the deck as the others roused, she looked to the sun and thought again of home, love, and adventure. It was going to be a good day.


End file.
